


Once Upon a Time

by JesslynKR, SvtAlien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friend! America & England, Fluff, M/M, Mention of America x nyo!Canada
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvtAlien/pseuds/SvtAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejak pertama kali Arthur melihat pemuda itu, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa semuanya menyebalkan kecuali Alfred. Well, mungkin tidak juga. [Untuk #TAKABURC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Judul: Once Upon a Time**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Romance**  
**Fandom: Hetalia Axis Power**  
**Summary: Sejak pertama kali Arthur melihat pemuda itu, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa semuanya menyebalkan kecuali Alfred. Well, mungkin tidak juga. [Untuk #TAKABURC]**  
**Penname Starter: SvtAlien**  
**Warning: Fluff. Pair FrUk. Mention of America x nyo!Canada. Agak OOC. Best friend!Arthur and Alfred.**

  
**.**

Terlalu banyak suara. Suara-suara menyebalkan yang tidak ingin kudengar. Berisik. Sangat berisik. Aku memang tidak seharusnya mengeluh. Ini restoran cepat saji, sudah sewajarnya bising. Tapi tetap saja, ingin rasanya kujahit satu-satu mulut semua orang berisik di sini.

"Hahaha! Itu benar-benar bodoh, Francis!"

Oh, pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu mungkin pengecualian. Dia bukan berisik lagi, tapi berisik kuadrat. Kalau aku ingin menjahit mulut semua orang di sini, untuk pemuda berkacamata itu, aku lebih suka melakban mulutnya, mengikat tubuhnya, lalu...

TUNGGU DULU! Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Maksudku, kalau aku ingin menjahit mulut semua orang di sini dengan kemampuan menjahitku, khusus pemuda itu aku ingin sekali melenyapkan mulut dan menggunting pita suaranya.

Oke, terkesan agak sadis. Aku takkan melakukan hal itu di dunia nyata. Lagipula aku takkan melakukan itu kepada pemuda itu. Seberisik apapun ia, dia tetap orang yang terbaik untukku, walau aku takkan mengakuinya.

Aku ingat, dia adalah teman masa kecilku. Aku sangat dekat dengannya, ibaratnya seperti gerbong kereta. Kami selalu bersama, walau nyatanya aku setahun lebih tua darinya.

Dan... uh-oh. Demi teh yang aku minum tadi pagi. Pemuda berkacamata itu menghampiriku bersama dengan pemuda yang ia panggil 'Francis' tadi.

Dan Francis, tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya, mungkin?

Tidak juga.

Karena kenyataannya, aku mengenalnya. Tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya.

Jadi begini, biar kuperkenalkan siapa itu Francis. Mari kita putar roll film kehidupanku beberapa tahun lalu.

xOx

_Aku dan Francis satu kelas di kampus. Dia adalah pemuda Perancis yang terkenal mesumnya minta ampun. Aku sering adu mulut di kelas dengannya. Adu mulut dalam hal berdebat ya, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu ah._

_Bagiku, dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan di muka bumi ini. Baru hari pertama saja dia sudah membuatku kesal! Dan gara-gara dia, aku merasa bahwa semua orang di kelasku juga menyebalkan. Huh, ada tidak sih yang tidak menyebalkan selain Alfred?_

_"Hei Arthur, kusarankan kau membaca buku yang tebalnya mengalahkan alismu itu, benar kan, 'Tonio?"_

_"Betul itu Arturo, masa' hanya alismu yang tebal, buku yang kau baca tidak? Kau setuju denganku dan Francis kan, Gil?"_

_"Kesese~ tentu saja! Arthur cuma menang di alisnya saja yang tebal!"_

_"Shut up, you bloody git!"_

_Benar kan? Sudah kubilang kalau semua orang di kelasku menyebalkan, karena dia._

_Tak terhitung berapa kali aku memiliki masalah dengannya. Pernah ia tak sengaja membuat kemejaku robek, membuat tugasku basah tersiram kopi, membuat aku ketinggalan kereta, lalu apalagi? Dia sumber kesialanku selama kuliah!_  
_Aku yang selalu dibully di kampus, disinisi banyak orang, dianggap 'orang aneh', dan bonusnya: selalu sial setiap bertemu Francis._

_Dan setelah kami lulus, aku kehilangan kontak dengannya. Hei, siapa juga yang berminat dengan kontaknya?! Dan aku tidak tahu kalau Alfred mengenalnya._

xOx

"Oi, Arthur!" sapa Alfred dengan riang.

"Oh, Alfred," aku tersenyum tipis. "dan... kau kenal kodok sialan ini?" tanyaku spontan sambil menuding ke arah Francis.

"Hei-hei, jangan begitu Artie. Francis ini temanku. Ah, maksudku, dia sepupu jauhnya Maddeline."

"Begitu?" tanyaku. Aku sampai heran. Dunia ini betul-betul sempit! Tapi memang cocok sih, yang kutahu Maddeline punya darah Perancis dan wajahnya... cukup mirip dengan Francis. Maddeline itu pacarnya Alfred. Sampai sekarang aku tak paham bagaimana bisa Alfred yang berisik dan kekanak-kanakkan mendapatkan Maddeline yang dewasa dan kalem (tapi begitu-begitu gadis itu jago main hoki es).

Dan tanpa permisi, Francis duduk di depanku. Diikuti oleh Alfred.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ, Bonnefoy,"

"Tapi ini tempat umum, _Mon Ami,_ " jawab Francis dengan bonus senyum menjijikkannya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku ketus. Francis mengerutkan kening.

"Yang nanya!" ketusku lagi. Dapat kulihat Alfred susah payah menahan tawanya. Sungguh kau baik hati dan tidak menyebalkan, karena telah membawa kodok ini kemari!

"Jangan begitu Artie! Nanti alismu akan bertambah tebal jika kau marah terus!" oh Alfred, sungguh ocehan yang sangat baik sekali.

Aku diam-diam melirik Francis. Rambutnya, kulitnya, sorot matanya, tawanya, cara bicaranya, kurasa nyaris tak ada yang berubah.

Atau karena, dulu aku tak memerhatikannya?

"Arthur," panggil Francis, setelah Alfred bangkit dan izin ke kamar mandi.

"Apa?!" jawabku ketus.

"Kau masih ingat zaman kita kuliah kan?"

Oh well, aku ingat. Sangat ingat sekali, tuan Francis Bonnefoy. Zaman dimana kami beradu argumen hingga satu jam lamanya. Atau saat aku menghindari pelukannya. Atau saat...

Entahlah.

"Kau... tidak banyak berubah. Tetap Arthur Kirkland yang dulu. Beralis tebal - "

"Jaga bicaramu!"

"Oke, maaf."

Aku dan Francis diam.

"Tapi serius. Kau tidak banyak berubah. Kau menganggapku menyebalkan, seperti dulu."

"Karena kau memang menyebalkan! Kau pakai otak tidak sih?!"

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang kuharap berubah."

"Apa?!" tanyaku kesal. Si kodok ini bertele-tele.

"Perasaanmu padaku. Kuharap kau tidak sebegitu bencinya kepadaku. Karena... yah, buatku sulit sih kalau naksir seseorang yang membenciku dan menganggapku menyebalkan." Francis menampilkan cengiran khasnya, berdiri, lalu tanpa kuduga ia mencium keningku.

S-sepertinya ia mencium keningku agak lama...

“Aku tidak keberatan kalau minggu depan kita bertemu lagi di sini, di jam yang sama,”

Lalu ia berdiri, tersenyum jahil kepadaku, lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mencerna apa yang sebetulnya terjadi padaku.

Anehnya aku tak berteriak 'pelecehan!' seperti dulu saat ia mencoba menyentuhku.

Yang ada aku malah berteriak, " _you bloody frog!_ Kemari kesini! Jelaskan padaku!"

Alfred kembali, dan ia tersenyum jahil dan penuh makna kepadaku.

Yah, semua orang memang menyebalkan. Kecuali Alfred.

Eh tidak, dia juga menyebalkan.

Karena dia telah membuatku bertemu lagi dengan Francis.

Tapi.... ah sudahlah! Intinya semua orang menyebalkan!

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Ini apaan dah orz. Maafin ficnya dihancurin kayak gini ya *sungkem*


End file.
